Tachi Ryūken
Tachi Ryūken (竜健 タチ, Ryūken Tachi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a descendant of the Uchiha Clan through his father. Background Tachi is the first child of Manami and Kazuto Ryūken, receiving a younger brother Kaito two years later. As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Tachi ultimately came to know the various parents' respective kids well. Personality Tachi, not unlike his father, is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other Academy students, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Tachi has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Tachi rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. Appearance Tachi has a fair skin tone, black eyes, and black spiky hair. As an Academy student, he wears a grey undershirt with a blue vest, black pants, a yin/yang necklace, and black sandals with black straps encircling them. By the time he's a genin, his clothing is otherwise the same, except the addition of a forehead protector. Abilities Stemming from his strong bloodline, Tachi is a prodigy deemed an elite genin rivaled by Boruto Uzumaki. He has mastered various jōnin-level feats despite his young age in short periods of time and is regarded as being able to accomplish anything he attempts. Noted by his father, Tachi while still an Academy student was easily at chūnin-level prowess, deemed well-above the rest of his class and excelling in all fields of combat. Ninjutsu Tachi was self-taught the Shadow Clone Technique before entering the Academy, able to coordinate his attacks with his shadow clones and use them for maneuvers of chūnin, if not jōnin, level. From training with his father, he has become skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to change a weapon's trajectory mid-flight and coat his shuriken in Wind Release. Nature Transformation Even before he entered the Academy, Tachi could use two of the basic nature transformations as well as Yin Release. As an Uchiha, he has a natural affinity for Fire Release, having mastery over the clan's Great Fireball Technique as well as being able to guide his flames along wire strings. The second nature is Wind Release, as he has often infused wind with his shuriken to increase their cutting capabilities as well as control their projectory. Tachi's other nature is Lightning Release, the Lightning Cutter he learns from Kakashi Hatake. Dōjutsu Sharingan Tachi awakened the Sharingan at the age of 8 out of anger towards the bullies who'd harmed his younger brother, Kaito. While only just receiving it, it already had two tomoe, which at that level he could use to track chakra signatures and predict movements. He acquired a third tomoe after graduating from the Academy, demonstrating visual prowess superior to that of Kaito's. Using it, he can perform genjutsu proficiently, as well as dispelling it. Upon witnessing a technique being performed, Tachi can copy the technique's hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the original user. By the time of his teens, Tachi could keep his Sharingan active seemingly all the time without any noticeable drain on his chakra levels. Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Category:Male Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Genin